This invention relates to animal repellents, and more specifically, to a new composition of matter which can repel animals, and a method of making and using the composition.
Undomesticated animals, particularly deer, raccoons, rabbits and other rodents, remain a nuisance in suburban residential environments despite myriad efforts to keep them outside proximity to homes. The concept of repelling animals offers advantages over the use of toxins which not only result in the unnecessary death of animals, but also present a danger to people, and particularly children, and pets who may come in contact with such toxins.
Known repellents are of limited efficacy, especially those Which are not toxic to people and pets.